


Unsteady

by fandomstuffgirl



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: After Ignite Me, F/M, Friendship, Marriage, Omega Point, ignite me, relationship, shatter me, unravel me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstuffgirl/pseuds/fandomstuffgirl
Summary: Kenji had been restraining his feeling for Sonya for a long time, but before they go to war with Anderson, he holds on to his feelings for her with determination to come back.After everything is over, Sonya struggles with nighmares from being kidnapped but Kenji is there to comfort her this time. However, they might have problems trying to go back to being "normal" after so much happened and they find themselves constantly fighting to stay strong toghether and to keep moving forward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Kenji needed someone who loved him (the love that Julliette and Aaron have) throughout the whole trilogy. He deserves so much and I wanted to give him that even if the interaction between him and Sonya were minnimal in the books I would like to imagine that they have their own story that we just couldnt see. I hope it's not too weird. Also sorry for the typos or gramatical mistakes if there's a lot.

I wake up without breathing, my hands tied or restricted by something. I can’t move. I can’t breathe. Someone is looking at me. I’m going to die, it’s the first thought that comes to mind and just when I think I’m already dying, a sweet voice brings me back. 

"Kenji, wake up. It’s just a nightmare" 

Sonya, the girl who saved me more than everyone else at Omega Point, is shaking me back to reality and I can’t help but notice those pink lips of her calling my name in a desperate way along with her long brown hair falling around her shoulders. She is so beautiful. But I can't. I can't think of her like that, no when I have to worry about that damn Juliette and Warner. Not when IM the one who puts James to sleep because Kent is so distracted and obsessed with Juliette, that he doesn’t realizes that his brother is afraid and having a bad time in here. Not when I’m the person who Castle trust more. I just can't. I put on my "asshole Kenji" mask and grab her arms.

"Umm, okay Sonya you can stop shaking me and shouting at me. Are you trying to leave me deaf?" 

She looks at me for a moment and then she releases me from her strong grip. 

"I’m sorry, but you weren’t answer me so I, umm, kind of freaked out more. You were staring at me but at the same time you weren’t. What was I supposed to do?" 

"I don’t know, maybe stop shaking me...?" 

She bites her lip and tries to fix her not-at-all-messed-up bodysuit, looking at everything but me. When finally, her eyes lock on mine again, the door opens and Sara walks in. Sara is the twin sister of Sonya and both have the same ability. Healing. Sara has also the same silver bodysuit as Sonya but I have to say that the suit looks better on Sonya and maybe it’s because that suit hugs her curves and breasts just perfectly. I’m not saying that Sara is ugly because she's not. It's just the fact that I have a favorite twin sister. 

I brush my hair with my fingers trying to get away from all of my thoughts and, slowly, I stand up. The moment I put all of my strength in my foot I lose balance and I fall. 

"Kenji!" Shouts Sonya while Sara is already helping me to stand up again.

"I’m okay. I’m super-duper" I say, smiling at her. 

"Jesus Kenji, you’re not okay. You need to rest" Sonya says with a frown in her face. In this moment, I decided that she looked cute frowning like that. Shit, I need to actually say something and stop looking at her like a moron.

"What I need to do is talk to Castle, where is he by the way? I thought that he would be here when I woke up" 

"Yeah well… Something happened this morning…" 

"What? Is Castle okay?" 

"Yeah yeah, umm, Its no about him. It’s about Warner. He escaped this morning, I mean he wasn’t in his room or anywhere else." 

"That sick bastard. OF COURSE he would escape. HE'S FREAKING WARNER. I didn’t get how Castle was so calmed about him being part of all this, it’s just stupid and reckless and-" 

"Kenji" says Sonya, stopping me from saying something I know I will regret later. She walks towards me and she puts her hands in my shoulder looking straight to my eyes with those amazing green eyes. 

"We get it, but just because you are pissed about Warner escaping doesn’t mean that you need to insult Castle, you know he had good intentions" I just look at her, trying to see her sweet, innocent soul for one last time. Because I know that this conversation is about to be interrupted by her much confused twin sister.

"Sonya? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sara said. Just like I predicted. Goddammit I didn’t want to cause any problems specially to Sonya, THIS is why I can’t allow myself to feel something for her, I’m only going to cause her more problems and the last time, my parents couldn’t take all of the problems, they simply left me to death so, why would Sonya? I’m not worth it, also, she deserves better than me and my burden. 

"You girls need the room? I can find my way out by myself so that you can speak freely" Sonya gives me a deathly glare. "You can’t even stand up alone Kenji so don't start with me" "Okay then, I would be one problem less if you let me go, just saying" I said with a frustrating tone to her raising my hands in defeat 

"You’re not a problem Kenji. Don’t move. We'll be back in a second" I flinch when she says that but I don’t talk anymore. I sit back on the stiff bed, which is not comfortable at all, and wait. 

~~~~  
"Kenji come on, wake up you stup-" I open my eyes to come to realize that apparently, I do needed to rest more because now I’m feeling like new again. I look up at two green eyes, also beautiful, but not the ones I was looking for. 

"I feel better now Sara, thank you" I said interrupting her in her insult. Notice the sarcasm in my voice. 

"Why her?" She suddenly says looking sad.

"I don’t understand" I don’t look at her. I know exactly what is she talking about, I just don’t have an answer for that so I play dumb instead.

"Just go already" she says letting a thin breath go like she's tired of dealing with my shit. She should be, everyone is. "Come back later, I need to do a final check up on you, oh and try to stay alive please" I nod and then I finally get out of that room. 

The minute I’m out of that room I feel myself breathing again. It’s not fresh air but soon I will get some. Because I will force Castle to accept my role in this war, no way that I’ll be left behind because of this stupid "lethal" touch. I don’t even know how Juliette did that. She was not near me when I felt that power drowning me to that scary darkness. What if she is already projecting? Such a perfect moment to learn that Juliette. I’m so going to kill her when I get well. 

I was walking through the hallway when I heard someone coming from behind me and the first instinct I had was to become invisible, even if I’m still recovering and feeling a little week. 

"Jesus Kenji, don’t do that." I knew that voice anywhere, it was from Sonya. I stayed invisible. She didn’t have to deal with me again ever again. Sara was very clear that I was not wanted near her. I just stood there. Watching her trying to look at me with her eyes searching something to see.

"I know you're still there. I can somehow feel your presence, please, I just want to talk to you before you go to war." She paused, taking a big breath and she said "We all know that not even your state is going to hold you down." Then she smiles like she is proud of my stupidity. "I don’t know what’s going to happen to you so do this for me, talk to me." And then she stops smiling. I loved when she smiled, she looked so more beautiful, like she didn’t have a thing to worry about. I wanted that back so I made myself visible again, but before that, I came closer to her so we were almost touching noses. 

She jumped to the suddenness of my closeness to her, she let out her holding breath and looked at me with wide eyes. Her hands were suddenly in my neck, massaging it, but also holding me. This time it was me who held my breath. I opened my mouth to say something, anything. Being this close to her was affecting me too much and I wasn’t known for my auto control either.

"Shhh, don’t talk. I take that back, just hold me a little longer okay?" She then hugged me, taking her tiny hands off my neck to put them in my low back. When her head hit my chest I couldn’t fight it anymore. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist holding her like she wanted me to. I don’t know if I'll live when the war is over so fuck it. We were there, wrapping into each other, for what it felt like hours, like nothing could have ever break us apart. I backed away just a little so I could see into her stunning eyes. 

"Hey you, I’m going to come back perfectly fine. No one can kill this amazing body, I’m too pretty to die" I said with a smile trying to light up the humor. She laughed at my response, and I’ll be damned if I didn’t love that laugh of hers. 

"They wouldn’t dare" with that said, she kissed my cheeks. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?" She blushed before saying. "That-That was just the begging, if you want more... then come back to me" She said this like she couldn’t believe that she just said it. 

I couldn’t stop smiling, she was so cute and determined. I had it really bad. "Okay then, I will be definitely surviving that shit now" I would whatever it takes to see her again.

"You better" that were her finals words to me before she turned away and walked out. She was a freaking tease. I was going to get that "more" of her. I just needed to survive this. I can do that. I will do that.

AFTER THE WAR ENDED

"N-No. Stop, please no" Sonya was crying in her dreams again. I slid my fingers in her soft hair and with my head in her neck I started whispering comfort words to her. "Hey you, listen to my voice and only mine. Anderson is dead okay? You are fine. I’m here now" slowly, she stopped sobbing moving her head towards me, so we were face to face. Instead of kissing me like I thought she would, she hugged me, this time her head in my neck. 

"Kenji I can't, I can't sleep without seeing his face" she said tickling my neck with her breath. "I cannot believe you’re not dreaming of me" I said gasping at her, pretending to be hurt and when I heard her laugh every single thing was okay again.

"You are such an asshole" I will always be an asshole to her if she smiled like that. 

"Yeah, well at least I’M not dreaming of another girl face" I smirked at her.

"That's because I am-" 

"Beautiful? Incredibly smart? Stunning? Adorable?" I interrupted her. She turned red. This was too funny and adorable to watch. I wanted to kiss her suddenly and make her forge-

"l was going to say unforgettable" she smirked then. 

I wanted to laugh. She was indeed unforgettable, her lips, her eyes, her skin, her soft cries, her breaths were all things I could never forget in fact I wanted to repeat them in my head forever.  
"Who? What? Who are you?" I pretended to not know her, playing with her. She laughed more and after hours of talking with her, she slept, but this time she didn’t have nightmares. 

~~~~

"Kenny, Kenny, sweet Kenny wake up sunshine" I groaned when I heard that annoying ass nickname, knowing it was Juliette who was waking my ass up. I searched for Sonya in our bed but she wasn’t anywhere to be found. At least I wouldn’t have to worry about her calling me “Kenny” any time soon.

"Your little girlfriend is with her sister in the nursery room, actually doing something. Not like you and your lazy ass" I showed her my middle finger while I was getting up.

"Shut up princess. I was doing something" I searched for my shirt in the floor and put it on.

"And what was that may l ask?" She said lifting her eyebrows to me with her arms crossed like she was my damn mom or something.

"Sleeping, duh" I looked at her for the first time. Actually looking at her, and she was glowing with happiness that I now knew what it was. I couldn’t understand how Warner of all, could make her that happy. One year ago he was trying to kill Kent and we were running for our lives to Omega Point. If someone told me one year ago that I was going to get along with Warner in the future I wouldn’t have believe them. Hell I probably would have laughed my ass off of them. But here we are. 

"Ha ha, very funny. Today we are opening the library so… Are you ready for the show?" We actually did that a lot now, every time that we had something super-awesome to announce we would do a show for the people so we could use our powers for fun now and then. It was really entertaining. 

"I’m always ready, so stop annoying me" I said that to her pointing her the door of the room. 

"My job is to annoy you, so don't worry, I'm not leaving yet" said Juliette with a devilish smile in her face. 

"Well at least you do something good." I grinned at her. "Where is lover boy by the way, wasn't he supposed to be with you, you know... Because we need to do the show... In minutes now…?"

"Actually the show is in no less than one hour. Oh and Aaron is moving my things from his former room to our new house now, or should I say, our new castle." She said sounding a little tired and stressed. "I’m sorry for waking you up so early, I just needed to talk to you. It has been a while since the last time we spoke." I sat down properly in the bed and looked at her.

"That’s true and we can start talking about this stressing tone of you. What is bothering your mind J?" I invited her to sit in the edge of my bed with me.

"It's all this moving stuff. When I mentioned Aaron that I would like to move out, I was thinking an average house, a kitchen, a bedroom, an office and I don't know... maybe a gym, so we could train there, but a manor?" She paused for a moment, closing her eyes. When she was ready to keep talking her eyes opened and I could only see love and affection in her stare. "He said that he wanted the best for me, for us. That at some point we would have many children, I remark, many children, no pressure there whatsever, and that sooner or later we would need a bigger house so he just did it sooner than later. And I love him for thinking like that, but now, I need to relax, to come home and lie in our garden looking at the stars and just be there. I don’t need a big office or a closet with the size of a room...just peace. And I do not plan on having many children just yet, I have so much to do, so much to g-" 

"Wow, wow, take it easy buddy. I get it you need small things and peace. But you don't understand, it's not about the material thing, but the gesture. It doesn’t matter if your house is big or small, it doesn’t matter if you have one, two, hell three children if you want, the only thing that matters is that you and him are together, and in good terms obviously. Besides I think that closet was meant for him.” I laugh at this remembering that time she told me how Warner had more clothes than her and how unbelievable was that. You’re not unhappy because you have a freaking castle, you’re unhappy because he took that choice alone and not with you. And a house together is a big next step in your relationship I may add. Not to mention that if he finds out that you don’t like the house he would get rid of it before you can’t even blink. He’s so whipped by you I bet he’ll do anything to make you happy"

She smiled like remembering something that he said. Sighing she said. "Jesus Kenji what happened to you, when did you became so wise and shit" We both laughed at this. "Maybe you’re right, I will talk to him later and see if we can work something out. Who knows…" She smirked at me "With my power of seducing I might change his mind and-" 

"Gross, stop, I really don't want to know about that new power of yours, J. Hell I can die not EVER knowing how you and Warner "figure it out" your shit." I did a disgusted face to her and she stuck her tongue like a three years old girl. So mature.

"But hey! Enough about me. How are you doing with Sonya and all? You still haven't told me how you two got together and don’t you think I forgave you for not telling me, your BEST friend, about your feelings for her." I was about to interrupt her when she slapped her hands against my mouth so she could still talk. "I know that you told me that you though that you will never see her again because she was abducted and all, but still- EW, EW, EW, KENJI !!" I licked her hand so that she would take her hand out of my mouth and it worked. "You are disgusting" 

"I’m perfect. But we both knew that already." She was still making a gross face and trying to get rid of all my spit by rubbing her hand in my sheets. I laughed. Taking a breath I said "I’m sorry. I should have told you. But when we saw Omega Point destroyed I was devastated, and not just because I had lost my home but because I had lost her too. She told me, before we went to try to fight Anderson, that if I got back to her safe and alive we would become something more. And at that time I was just thinking of her coming to me, alive. Even when I was sure that she was dead like a thousand of others." I was breathing hard now because that was a really rough time for me. The only thing that kept me sane was James. If I’d lost my home, Sonya, thousands of friends and little James... That would have ended really bad for me. 

"So really Juliette, you make me love you a little more when you said that she and Sara were being held captive by Anderson for their powers." This time I hugged her for that. I squeezed her real tight in my arms, and of course the door opened just when I was hugging her like I was her lover. So the moment Warner walks in, I signed in relief and hugged her more tightly just to annoy him. Juliette's back was facing him and I was the one smiling at his not-so-happy face. He clears his throat loud enough for Juliette to hear and she releases me with a death glare because she now knows what I just did. She turns around to look at him. The moment Juliette's eyes meet Warner's he smiles at her looking like she is the most beautiful girl in the world. 

"It was about time, your girlfriend is being a pain in the ass with her feelings talk, please take her away from my dark soul, before it’s too late" I said pushing a laughing Juliette towards him. He grabs her gently by the arm and whispers something in her ear, she giggles, kisses him on his cheek and leaves. So now it’s me and Warner. Alone.

"Why did she giggle? Why did you close the door like your about to kill me? Why are you being so scary-" I might have overreacted but I liked pulling his leg. He didn’t notice that I was playing with him, he actually seemed... nervous? 

Well, now I’m worried.

"Kenji. Calm down, you know I’m not going to hurt you, at the contrary, I need your opinion on a certain...topic." He started rubbing his hands together using that action as a distraction. I've never seen Warner like this. He then took one hand to his behind pocket grabbing a little box. 

"Okay, I knew that you had a secret crush for me, but Sonya is my soulm-" I really liked to make fun of him. I knew what he was going to tell me, but seeing a nervous and stuff Warner it was so much fun to watch.

"Quiet. I’m trying to ask you, um, your blessing, because you're Juliette's best friend, and if you think it’s too rushed I will-" Like I was going to say no. But I couldn’t resist.

"Aaron Warner is asking my blessing, this is epic, I’m going to write this on my journal. Wait let me get my camera as well" I laughed at him. He was still too stiff not knowing how to react to my teasing. Taking a deep breath, I said to him "You really don’t need to be nervous, I can see how happy is Juliette with you and she will always be if you are with her, no matter how many times she seems angry at you." He composed himself at this and his face lighted up, like he didn’t know that already. 

"She is quite angry with me now, because of that ridiculous house. If I had known that it would upset her I would have bought another one"

"I know you would have” I whispered under my breath “I've already talked about this with her, you should do the same thing. Either way... You are going to marry her! Congrats man" I got up to give him a pat to his back.

"I don’t know if she'll say yes" He really wasn’t aware of his effect on J. Warner had his moments of being incredibly arrogant and moments where he looks like a lost dog. 

"Christ, I didn’t realize you were so dumb. Just ask her. We have a show to do. Let's go." He nodded looking confused by my words. I touched his shoulder before leaving. "Oh, and one last thing, you hurt her somehow and I will kill you" That seem to relaxed him because he smiled at me nodding like he understood.

"Great, let's do this!!" I said feeling the adrenaline rising and oh, so ready, for the opening show.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, all the charecters are from Tahere Mafi and from her trilogy Shatter Me.


End file.
